Magical
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: America learns magic.


**Title: Magical  
Author: miss_auto1621  
Characters: America, Britain  
Challenge: Holiday Winter Challenge—Theme #2: Lights  
Rating: K  
Summary: America learns magic.  
A/N: The coverart is the inspiration for the fic. :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
Part of LiveJournal's ********************HetaChallenge Winter Challenge!**

America was a curious child.

Britain had taken notice when he saw him sneaking around the house to observe what he was up to. It was always the usual work and chores around the house, and paperwork he had to take care of because he had to run his empire, so he knew America wasn't getting a negative example when he 'spied' on him.

One time, however, America was honest enough to ask what was on his mind.

"Who do you talk to all the time?"

Britain raised his eyebrows for a second before realizing something. America was a child, but he wasn't naïve or stupid. Would he be able to believe him when he said he could see magical creatures? He was still very young and new, so it was worth a shot. Oh, and he also wanted to throw in the detail he could do magic, but he didn't know how the boy would take it. It was a touchy subject, after all. And he would need proof to show him what he meant by 'magic'.

"What do you mean you can do 'magic'?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I mean I can do some things others cannot do. Like turn an object into something else, make things float, and other actions that are out of the ordinary," he explained as he carried him.

"Ooh, can you show me how to do that?" America asked with bright eyes. He looked so hopeful and excited that Britain didn't want to disappoint him.

"Of course I can show you!" he said with his own joy.

However, when he tried showing him…America failed to do what Britain instructed. Britain had his wand and spell book and let America handle the wand, but when he chanted out the strange words, he couldn't seem to perform any type of action Britain had said could be done. He was so upset and sad, and it broke Britain's heart when he saw him let out a few tears of frustration. He never wanted to see his baby brother cry, but he admitted that it was unavoidable at times.

America continued to try, at Britain's encouragement, but still did not manage to levitate an object with the use of his mind and wand. He honestly felt like giving up. Britain was a concerned. Why was it that he could do things, but America couldn't? Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland could perform magic just as much as he could, so what was different about America? Could the reason be that he was a colony? But…he was still his brother! There had to be something they were doing wrong!

That's when it hit Britain. The piece of advice he had to give America in order for him to perform magic.

"You need to believe in your ability, America. You need to trust your skills and do it out of sincerity. Don't do it just because of a capricious desire. Do it because you _really _want to."

America heard the words and fed on them, and turned them around, and even stretched them to understand what he meant, even if there was no encrypted puzzle behind the words. But he finally understood.

He didn't realize he would use his ability for something so unexpected.

America was afraid of the dark, and would sometimes go to Britain's room so he wouldn't sleep alone in the obscure atmosphere, but he had taken so many trips to Britain's room the past few weeks that he was a little shy in interrupting his brother's sleep now. He was just about ready to yell out his name when he grabbed his wand and covered his face with his blanket.

He did end up yelling out for Britain, and the older nation ran at the speed of light to his baby brother's room with his gun and sword to kill whoever it was that was intruding their home, or was trying to harm him. However, he saw something he could not believe under the covers.

"America, are you under there?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. When he got so worked up, he ended up in hysterics and sounding desperate with his voice. But only if it involved America.

"Come look at this, Britain! It's so cool!"

He put down his weapons and walked towards the boy's bed, picking up the covers to see what was so 'cool'.

He saw America's hands extending and hovering over bright sparks of white light. They were so entrancing, and Britain had never seen anything like it before. He climbed in the bed with America and smiled. America was just about ready to squeal out in joy because he knew what he was doing was what he was meant to do, even without the spells.

"You did it, America," Britain said. "You did magic."

* * *

**A/N 2: The first thing that came to my mind when I saw this theme was "Lights" by Ellie Goulding...however you spell that. But it wasn't the actual inspiration. It's just like background music. I hope you all enjoyed!**

**-Auto-**


End file.
